


When you return

by IvvyQueen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII), Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: After many months, Vincent finally returns after his battle with Omega. The first thing he'll have to do is apologize to a certain ninja, who's been waiting for him.
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	When you return

‘‘Are you sure she’ll want to talk to me?’’

A current of air that came from a door left open blew his dark locks away from his face. It came from the ceiling and blew downstairs. He could spot the sunset approaching in front of him, and Tifa’s reassuring touch on his shoulder right behind.

‘‘She has been wanting to see you ever since you disappeared. I’m sure she won’t push you away even if she’s… you know.’’

‘‘Mad at me?’’ Vincent walked forward, grabbing the knob. ‘‘I can’t blame her, frankly, but it’d be worse if I don’t try, at least. I’d only make things worse.’’

‘‘Good luck, Vince. I have to go check on Denzel and Marlene so, I’ll leave you two be.’’

He had no need to say more, flashing Tifa the beginnings of a smile and a nod as he locked the door behind him. It faded soon, as he now faltered on whether approaching Yuffie was a good idea or not.

_ They say he that doesn’t risk, doesn’t gain,  _ he thought to himself, holding onto the staircase railing on his way up. 

Halfway up the stairs and the wind became stronger. It helped ease him from the pooling guilt, so he had to give it that. Once he reached the balcony, he rested his arms on the fence. The shuffling of her shoes let him know she was there, much like Tifa had confirmed earlier.

Silently, he awaited. The sunlight began to fade as the minutes passed; cold air began to mix with the remnants of the warm, golden celestial. 

Vincent glanced up and sighed. If it wasn’t now, it might be never.

‘‘Hey Yuffie,’’ the metallic claws clicked against the iron with no particular rhythm, turning to look back towards her, ‘‘mind if I sit up there with you?’’

She knew if she spoke, it’d all come out in broken words; by anger, frustration or happiness, she wasn't sure. It all mixed and felt the same. Her cloak served perfectly, shielding her from having to directly face him, a shrug was more than enough of a reply.

Vincent climbed- or rather, jumped -to sit next to her. Not a sob, or a glare sent his way; he could only imagine how bad it must have been, to have no news of him, not a clue of his whereabouts, not even a sign of life in all the months that’d passed.

‘‘You’re not going to talk to me?’’ He already knew the answer, watching Yuffie shake her head firmly, then sulk into her knees, pulled up to her chest. ‘‘That’s fair, I suppose it’s my turn to do the talking, though I’m not good at it... so sorry in advance.’’

Just a little, she turned just a little. He still couldn’t find her eyes, or her face, but she was listening.

‘‘I’ll start by saying I’m sorry that I disappeared for so long. I know I worried everyone but, especially you. I… never thought you’d worry that much for me.’’

Vincent let a few seconds of silence linger, during which she clenched her fist. He thought of all the things she’d yell to him there and then.

‘‘It took me a while to heal from my wounds, but even that is no excuse. Truthfully, it got lonely without you- and the others, of course,’’ he turned to look back at the skyline, the sky now turning dark purple behind them, and a bright, golden sunset in front.

‘‘You’re just saying that to make me feel better…’’

He was helpless on stopping the smile that spread his face for a split-second, hearing Yuffie speak again. ‘‘Maybe if you looked at me in the eyes, you’d know I actually mean it.’’

‘‘N-No, because then you’ll look all serious and in-your-feelings and I’ll just make things awkward because I can’t look at you in the eyes when you’re like that.’’

‘‘In my feelings? Ha. Says the most emotionally outspoken person I know,’’ he commented and raised an eyebrow, hearing a muffled, indignant huff, ‘‘and more awkward than this already feels because of me? I highly doubt it.’’

Hesitant fingers hovered over the hood, before they latched on and pulled it back. It fell without a noise, as she lifted her head to dare look at him.

He couldn’t spot a trace of tears on her face, nor glassy eyes or puffy cheeks. It was relieving, who knows how he would’ve broken if she’d been crying.

Yuffie felt the ardor on her face and she tried to hide it behind her palms, resting her chin on it. His eyes, a scarlet tranquility she grasped on how she’d missed it more and more as the days flew by, in his absence. 

She couldn’t figure whether to slap him, hug him or leave, though that third option had left her mind the moment he walked in.

‘‘You were a real jerk for doing that, Vinny.’’ She moved closer, and pushed her finger against his chest. ‘‘Did you think we wouldn’t worry or c-care? That we wouldn’t search for you?’’

‘‘Maybe it’s taking me longer to get used to friendships again. A part of me expected the same loneliness and quiet to greet me once more, forever, as I’d done before we all met. But another? It... knew all of you would, and I also thought you’d be the very first face I’d see when I stepped out.’’

‘‘What? W-why?’’

For the first time, she saw his passive expression break into a mildly amused smile. If there was any dignity left in her, it certainly saved her from melting into a pool of gooey, enamored juice.

‘‘To scold me, pull my ear, or even hug me while doing all the previous. Wouldn’t be the first time you’d do any of those, so.’’

‘‘Hey, that’s not true!’’ 

‘‘You know it is, same way you tease me for taking things unduly serious. But that’s alright, I always preferred your openness.’’

She pushed his face away, covering it with her hands as her cheeks colored several shades of bright pink. ‘‘T-This is why I didn’t want to take my hood off! I can’t even look at y-you! Now you’re going t-to get even more serious and it’s embarrassing.’’

‘‘If that’s the case, might as well just leave-’’

His eyes widened, his fair skin tainted a slight rose.

Yuffie had thrown herself into his arms, and were it not for his hands clawing down to the ceiling, he was sure they’d have fell down.

‘‘Don’t, please…’’ she muttered into his shoulder, her arms slithering around his neck as she hugged tighter, fighting back countless tears, ‘‘you were gone for so long, don’t you even  _ dare _ think of leaving now, Valentine.’’

A warmth spread across his chest, perhaps because her body pressed against his, closer than it's ever been, or because his heart was bursting with a feeling he thought long-gone in himself.

His arms circled and deepened their embrace into a hug. Vincent felt how her face buried against him, trembling at the cold metal hand that grazed her back. Yet, she didn’t move away, or squirm, she curled even closer, uncried tears traded for a smile.

‘‘I missed you too, Yuffie.’’

**Author's Note:**

> **None of the characters here nor the franchise of Final Fantasy VII belong to me. Otherwise this would be canon, y'know?**


End file.
